neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moje anime 2/Lista odcinków/BW006
| scr = Trip Snivy Leaf Tornado.png 300px | nzwpl = Snivy kontra Snivy! Starcie samca i samicy! | nzwus = Snivy vs Snivy! Clash of the male and female! | nzwjp = ツタージャ対ツタージャオスとメスの激突！ | tmjp = Tsutāja tai Tsutāja! Osutomesu no gekitotsu! | serjp = Best Wishes | serus = Czerń i Biel | nrus = 006 | nrjp = 006 | nrodc = 006 | dtpl = 19 lutego 2013 | dtjp = 19 lutego 2013 | dtus = 19 lutego 2013 | anim = Scraggy | scen = Scraggy | opis = Scraggy | asdr = | dran = | episode=006 }} Odcinek Kate, Iris i Cilan kontynuowali swoją podróż. -Może zrobimy sobie przerwę na obiad? Zrobię coś pysznego! - zaproponował Cilan -Zgoda. - powiedziała Kate -Wyśmienity pomysł! - poparła Iris Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy zajadali się. Pokemony dostały karmę. Nagle coś błysnęło fleszem. -Moje oczy! Co to było? - zapytała Kate Iris, wściekła, wyszła za krzaki i wyciągnęła zza nich jakiegoś jasnowłosego chłopaka, któremu towarzyszył Snivy. Widać było, że to samiec. Snivy Kate popatrzyła się na niego wrogo. -Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Mogliśmy oślepnąć od tego flesza! - powiedziała Iris -Sorry, niechcący go włączyłem. Chciałem tylko sfotografować wasze pokemony. A tak w ogóle jestem Trip, a to mój starter Snivy. - powiedział chłopak -Ja jestem Kate, to moja Snivy, moja Pidove, mój Tepig i mój Oshawott. - rzekła Kate -Jestem Iris a to mój Axew. - powiedziała Iris -Mnie już znasz. Twój Snivy pokonał Panseara Chiliego. - powiedział Cilan -Zgadza się. - potwierdził Trip -Jesteś fotografem pokemon? - zapytała Kate -To moje hobby. Dlatego wziąłem Snivy'ego na startera. Uważam, że jest fotogeniczny. Jestem też trenerem. Jak już usłyszałaś mam już Potrójną Odznakę. - odpowiedział Trip -Też ją mam. Jesteś ze Stration? -Nie z Nuvemy. -Ja jestem z Nuvemy, a jakoś nigdy cię tam nie widziałam. -Możliwe, całe dnie spędzałem w lesie na fotografowaniu pokemonów. Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś siostrzenicą profesor Juniper? -Jestem... Nasze startery chyba się nie polubiły. Snivy Kate i Snivy Tripa patrzyli na siebie wrogo. -W takim razie może niech zawalczą? Starcie samca i samicy? - zaproponował Trip -Jasne! - zgodziła się Kate -Snivy, Akcja! -Dzikie Pnącza Snivy! Snivy schwytała przeciwnika Dzikimi Pnączami i rzuciła nim o ziemię. -Akcja! -Przyciąganie! Snivy Tripa zakochał się. -Liściaste Ostrze! -Snivy ocknij się! Snivy Tripa oberwał, ale Przyciąganie przestało działać. -Liściaste Tornado! - zawołał Trip -Burza Liści! - poleciła Kate Ataki zderzyły się i zaczęły przepychać. -Snivy, wskocz pod Liściaste Tornado i zaatakuj Liściastym Ostrzem! - zawołała Kate Snivy Tripa był NDW. Snivy Kate stała nad nim w tryumfalnej pozie. -Dobra jest! - powiedział Trip. -Powrót. To do zobaczenia! Kate, Iris i Cilan posprzątali po obiedzie, po czym zawrócili pokemony i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Kate zyskała nowego rywala w postaci Tripa, a jej Snivy w postaci Snivy'ego Tripa. Co wyniknie z tej rywalizacji? Zobaczymy! Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Poznajemy Tripa. Debiuty Ludzie *Trip Pokemony *Snivy (Tripa) Bohaterowie Ludzie *Kate *Iris *Cilan Pokemony *Snivy (Kate) *Pidove (Kate) *Tepig (Kate) *Oshawott (Kate) *Axew (Iris) *Pansage (Cilana) *Snivy (Tripa) Kategoria:Własna twórczość